O que mais machuca
by Mimika chan
Summary: Ele estudava à luz da vela. Só tinha o cachorro como companhia. Alguém bateu a sua porta, e o Hunter logo soube que deveria se tratar de um assunto urgente. Não imaginou, porém, que tal assunto o machucaria tanto.


A chama cálida da vela era a única luz naquela casinha de madeira. Dançava serena ao sabor da brisa sussurrante da noite, uma brisa suave e fria que fazia as cortinas cor de ouro tentarem alçar um vôo ousado.

Em um canto do quarto, o cachorro bocejou e mudou de posição no cesto. O garoto, todavia, permaneceu debruçado sobre a mesa. O cenho estava franzido, e os óculos ameaçavam cair ao encontro das folhas do pesado livro de medicina.

"A picada de uma fêmea contaminada poderá acarretar a doença, que, se não for diagnosticada rapidamente, atacará órgãos vitais, como coração, pulmão..."

Um ganido baixinho, e o cachorro levantou a cabeça. Lambeu o focinho preto, atento. Havia um movimento estranho lá fora, um ruído que não pertencia nem ao vento, nem às pessoas que a essa hora roncavam alto em suas camas.

- Fique calmo, Kurode. – disse-lhe o jovem – É só o vento lá fora.

O labrador dourado quis rosnar, dizer que não. Alguma coisa se movia lá fora, uma visita indesejada, talvez. Ele não sabia ao certo. Só sabia que aquele frio que sentia na nuca não era causado pela brisa fria que penetrava pela janela aberta.

"O macho dessa espécie não transmitirá a doença, visto que ele se alimenta de seiva de árvore. O sangue será necessário para a fêmea para o desenvolvimento dos..."

Toc. Toc.

O som interrompeu a noite silenciosa. Era apenas um pouco mais alto que a brisa. Soava tímido, fraco, mas forte o bastante para ser percebido. Leorio ajeitou seus óculos e olhou a porta.

"Quem pode ser a esta hora da noite?" pensou.

O aspirante a médico odiava ser interrompido em seus horários de estudo. Será que as pessoas não entendiam que é difícil retomar a linha de um raciocínio quando ela é quebrada por acontecimentos de importância menor?

Toc! Toc! Toc!

Agora mais insistente e até mais desesperado, o som voltou a irromper a noite. Leorio ficou de pé, alisou seu casaco com as mãos e caminhou até a porta.

Já tinha sido interrompido, afinal de contas. Com um pouco de sorte, conseguiria retomar a linha de raciocínio. Além do mais, se alguém estava procurando por ele tão tarde, ignorando o frio e inércia dos seres sensatos, devia haver algo muito errado.

Sentindo um formigamento estranho nas mãos enquanto estendia o braço para abrir a porta, o jovem rezou para estar muito enganado.

Puxou a maçaneta.

Mal a porta atingiu seu ângulo máximo de abertura, um corpo caiu pesadamente no chão. Gotas de sangue escorriam de uma boca que Leorio não via, formando uma poça escarlate no piso de madeira.

Naquele instante, Leorio soube que não recuperaria a linha de raciocínio antes do amanhecer.

- Kurapika?

- E... Eu... – o Kuruta tremia, mal conseguindo falar de direito – A-ajuda...

Ele estava de joelhos. A cabeça, abaixada. Respirava com dificuldade, enquanto se segurava muito precariamente ao batente da porta com uma mão visivelmente machucada.

- Caiiin! – ganiu o labrador, desesperado, pulando para fora do cesto.

- Kurapika... – o aspirante a médico ainda não se libertara de sua perplexidade – Mas o que você...?

- Por favor! – o Hunter de cabelos loiros gritou, e mais gotas de sangue foram ao encontro do chão.

- Sim, sim. Claro! Primeiro, salvar você!

Com muito cuidado, Leorio puxou um braço de Kurapika por sobre seus ombros e o abraçou pela cintura. Levou-o até a cama que ficava em frente à mesa de estudos e o repousou ali.

- A-ah... – o Kuruta fechou com força os olhos e apertou a mão machucada sobre o peito. Parecia sofrer demais.

- Quem... Quem fez isso com você? – sentindo o coração na garganta, Leorio afastou os cabelos dos olhos do amigo.

- Fo-foi ele...

- Ele quem?

- A-uuuuuu-un! – uivou Kurode, tremendo de medo e tristeza.

- Ku-kurode? É você?

Kurapika tentava olhar em volta, mas não conseguia. Qualquer movimento que tentasse fazer causava uma dor absurda. Leorio não olhava o cachorro. Tampouco olhava os cortes profundos na perna direita do amigo. Olhava seus olhos.

- Estão... Vermelhos...

- Aquele desgraçado... – ofegou o Hunter – Ele... Ele me traiu!

- Quem? Quem traiu?

- O Hunter que falava com lobos. – Kurapika calou-se por um instante para resistir ao impulso de voltar a vomitar – E-ele... – sua voz assumiu um tom líquido, como se o Kuruta tentasse falar enquanto bebia algo – Fingiu ser meu amigo... Partiu em uma missão comigo... Então descobriu sobre minha tribo e tentou me matar. Os olhos do último Kuruta, ele disse. Devem valer muito! Ele...

O monólogo foi interrompido por uma nova onda de sangue. Leorio pegou lenço mais próximo e fez o possível para limpar o rosto do amigo.

- Ele tinha lobos de nen... – a voz do Kuruta soava mais normal agora, apesar de denunciar o cansaço que ele sentia – Eles me atacavam toda hora... Eram muitos. E eu não conseguia detê-los. Custou-me perceber que um deles era um lobo de verdade. Isso deu ao Hunter uma chance de quase me matar.

- E como você fugiu?

- Eu o matei. – os olhos de Kurapika pareciam desfocados – Os lobos de nen desapareceram assim que o Hunter tocou o chão. Não foi de grande ajuda... Ele conseguiu me... Envenenar... E aquele lobo desgraçado dele teve uma chance de atacar. Eu fiquei cansado, baixei a guarda. Estava horrorizado com o veneno que escorria por minhas veias. O lobo atacou. Por muito pouco não me matou. Eu o joguei a cinco metros de distância, mas ele conseguiu pegar a maleta e ir embora. Não tive outra escolha senão vir atrás de você.

- Espera um pouco. Maleta? Que maleta?

- O item que tínhamos ido buscar. – Kurapika fechou os olhos de novo e trincou os dentes – Eram... Eram objetos de adorno da minha tribo... E um par de olhos. Assim que soube o que era, perdi a razão, e o Hunter lobo descobriu meu segredo. Achou que seria interessante me matar e me levar de brinde ao homem que nos tinha contratado.

- Certo, certo... – Leorio passava o lenço empapado de sangue pela testa do Kuruta como se fosse uma mãe preocupada – Agora você vai respirar fundo e me dizer como exatamente aquele cara te envenenou.

Kurapika obedeceu e respirou fundo. Começou a tossir. Kurode uivou mais alto e começou a andar em círculos.

- Uma seringa... Com uma substância de uma planta local. Eu poderia ter me curado sozinho, mas... Estava ferido demais...

- Se estava por perto o tempo todo, por que não me chamou?

- Ha... E ferir meu orgulho? – seus lábios se torceram em um reflexo distorcido e assustador de seu antigo sorriso – Não... Não ia rolar...

Tais palavras deram ao jovem estudante uma nova certeza. A febre de Kurapika era pior do que imaginava. O Kuruta já estava começando a usar expressões que não lhe eram comuns.

- Vocês estavam na floresta, né? Fica a cinqüenta metros daqui. Você poderia ter morrido no meio do caminho. Já parou para pensar nisso?

- Eu... Não morreria... Antes de... Matar aquele lobo miserável!

- Escute. Existem duas plantas venenosas nessas áreas. Ambas produzem substâncias nada agradáveis para o organismo humano, mas uma delas é mais letal. Preciso saber de qual delas veio o veneno que te deixou assim. Agora, me diga, de que cor era o veneno?

Kurapika abriu a boca, mas não respondeu de imediato. Seus lábios tremiam. Os olhos continuavam sem foco.

- Vermelho.

- Vermelho? Isso não é po...

- Eu estava com raiva, Leorio. Tudo fica vermelho quando estou com raiva. Literalmente...

- Você se lembra da sensação do veneno penetrando no seu corpo?

O Kuruta fez uma careta, e Leorio quis se dar um soco por fazer seu querido amigo passar por tamanha dor.

- Fogo... Parecia fogo. Queimava...

- Hum... – Leorio pôs a mão sobre a testa febril do jovem de olhos vermelhos – Acho que foi o veneno mais brando...

- Brando? Sinceramente, não sei se fico aliviado ou te dou um tapa na cara e... Espera, você disse "acho"?

- Eu não tenho como fazer nenhum teste agora, Kurapika. E não vi a seringa com o veneno. Não posso saber com certeza...

- Mas tem os remédios?

- Soro. – Leorio corrigiu – Sim, eu tenho.

- Ah... – Kurapika fechou os olhos – E... Eu posso morrer se tomar o remédio errado?

- Soro.

- Leorio!

Kurapika fuzilou o amigo com o olhar. Ou ao menos tentou. Sua visão estava desfocada. Sua respiração ficava cada vez mais pesada.

Leorio sustentou seu olhar com uma expressão de pesar imenso.

- Sim, você pode morrer. – ele caminhou até um armário de madeira muito velho e abriu as portas duplas – Mas também pode morrer se tomar o soro certo.

- Maravilha... – o Kuruta voltou a fechar os olhos.

- Eu... Não vou te deixar morrer.

Silêncio.

Até a brisa parecia ter parado de soprar. Apenas os ganidos baixos de Kurode cortavam aquela inércia assustadora.

Leorio pegou algo no armário e depois foi até a cozinha. Kurapika ouviu o som da geladeira sendo aberta e se perguntou quantas coisas estranhas o Hunter não guardaria ali.

Segundos depois, Leorio aproximou-se da cama com uma embalagem e uma caixa de isopor nas mãos. Tirou da caixa um frasco com o antídoto.

- Espere aqui. Preciso ir ao banheiro.

- Leorio!

- Não posso cuidar de você sem tomar os procedimentos adequados! Vou lavar as mãos. Não deixe Kurode tocar nada com seu focinho gelado.

Kurapika suspirou e fechou os olhos. Pretendia permanecer acordado, mas teve certeza de cair no sono por uns dois minutos. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, viu Leorio de luvas, segurando uma seringa ainda maior que a que o tinha perfurado momentos antes.

- A-ai... – ele gemeu, tentando encolher-se na cama.

- O que foi?

- Vo-você não vai me espetar com isso, vai?

- Pensei que quisesse se curar... – Leorio introduziu o antídoto na seringa – Espere um pouco, você tem medo de injeção?

- Pensei que fosse ser um remédio de engolir...

- Já disse que se chama soro! Agora fique quieto.

- N-não! – o Kuruta voltou a gemer, apavorado.

- Arf! Arf! Auuu-un!

- Kurode, senta!

O labrador ganiu baixinho e se deitou em um canto. Cobriu seu focinho com as patas dianteiras.

Kurapika desviou os olhos quando Leorio rasgou a manga de sua roupa e espetou seu braço. Quis perguntar se aquele era mesmo o procedimento correto, mas preferiu calar-se. Sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Estou com frio...

- É a febre. Espere um minuto.

O Kuruta sentiu como se tivesse mergulhado em uma piscina cheia de água. Os ruídos que ouvia soavam distantes, como se estivessem fora da piscina, longe dele.

- Bom... Antes de qualquer coisa, acho que seria bom tratar dos outros ferimentos...

- Você acha?

Kurapika preparou-se para fazer todo um discurso sarcástico, mas desmaiou antes que pudesse pensar em algum comentário.

Leorio terminou os últimos curativos e suspirou. Gastara boa parte de seu material, mas tinha certeza de que valeria a pena. Valeria muito a pena.

Kurapika estava embalado em um sono profundo. Não tinha mais sangue no rosto. Sobre a testa, um pano úmido descansava.

- Você vai ficar bom, ouviu? Vai ficar bom! – disse o aspirante a médico, jogando na frase toda a convicção que tinha.

- Le... Leorio...

- O quê?

- Leorio... – murmurou o Kuruta, movendo-se na cama.

"Ele está sonhando... comigo?" o jovem sentiu o coração bater acelerado.

- Leve... Leve o Kurode para sair... Ele gosta de... olhar as plantas.

"Ah... Está sonhando com o cachorro!"

- Ainda assim, eu não vou deixar você morrer tão fácil, seu desgraçado!

Tão logo ele terminou a frase, Kupaika fez um movimento brusco e começou a tossir. O pano úmido caiu de sua testa.

- Kurapika?

- Ca-ummmm! - Kurode acordou com o barulho e começou a uivar.

- Eu... Sinto frio... E ele está rindo de mim, Leorio. Está rindo de mim! – o garoto tremia como se tivesse uma convulsão. Lágrimas levemente tingidas de vermelho desciam por seu rosto.

- Quem? O Hunter lobo?

- O Kuroro!

Os olhos dos dois de encontraram. Leorio viu medo nos olhos do Kuruta, medo, tristeza e angústia. Mas não viu vermelho, e isso lhe deu esperanças.

- Acalme-se. Deve estar delirando por causa da febre, mas logo tudo vai passar. Deite-se.

Com muita calma e paciência, o Hunter mais velho convenceu seu amigo a voltar a deitar. Ajeitou a coberta e o pano úmido sobre a testa dele. Resistiu ao impulso de passar horas acariciando aqueles cabelos dourados.

- Eu... Vou morrer?

- Eu não vou deixar, Kurapika. Nem que... Nem que eu tenha de fazer respiração boca a boca em você!

Leorio sentiu o rubor subir seu rosto. Por um instante, teve medo de que o amigo visse e o acusasse. Porém, o Kuruta apenas sorriu, provocativo, e disse:

- Eu preferiria morrer.

Então fechou os olhos e caiu em sono profundo.

A cozinha da casa era muito apertada. Mal havia espaço para a geladeira, o fogão, o armário, uma pessoa e um cachorro intrometido que não sabe que não se deve sair enfiando o focinho em qualquer lugar.

Leorio estava ralhando com Kurode de novo, dizendo-lhe para parar de focinhar a barra de sua calça, quando ouviu um barulho no cômodo ao lado. Kurapika parecia despertar de seu sono.

- Boa dia, Bela Adormecida! – ele praticamente berrou ao ir até a sala-quarto com uma bandeja de biscoitos nas mãos – O que acha de uns deliciosos biscoitos e... O que pensa que está fazendo mexendo aí?

- Imaginei que não se importaria de me emprestar algumas roupas. – o Kuruta sequer afastou-se do armário para responder – Afinal, as minhas estão em farrapos.

- Deixe-me reformular a pergunta: onde pensa que vai com as minhas roupas?

- Não é óbvio? – Kurapika arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto vestia a blusa preta – Vou atrás daquele lobo.

- Ainda está se recuperando do veneno!

- Estou bem! Em breve poderei usar plenamente os poderes da minha corrente. Mas está tudo bem. Não preciso dela para derrotar um lobo idiota.

- Idiota é você! Eu não vou te deixar sair daqui, Kurapika!

- Ah! – ele arfou – E quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?

- Eu penso que... Penso que... Ora, eu sou seu pediatra!

- Quem precisa de pediatra aqui é você, seu tolo!

- Eu não passei a noite toda cuidando de você para você me tratar assim!

- Desculpe se não sou um paciente exemplar!

Os dois interromperam a discussão e olharam fundo nos olhos um do outro. O Kuruta ainda ofegava por causa da fraqueza.

- Eu disse que não te deixaria morrer. – a voz de Leorio soou séria.

- Eu... Não vou... Morrer.

Kurapika disse isso com convicção, mas as palavras não pareciam ser as que Leorio queria ouvir. Com apenas quatro passos, ele diminuiu a distância que os separava. Jogou a bandeja de biscoitos sobre a cama.

- Você não vai. – ele pontuou as palavras.

- Vou sim! – berrou o Kuruta.

- Eu não vou deixar.

- É a minha família, Leorio!

Os olhos de Kurapika faiscaram. Ele podia sentir seu corpo todo tremer. Será que Leorio não entendia suas vontades?

O Hunter mais velho soltou um ruído de impaciência e segurou com força os ombros do amigo. Por um momento, o Kuruta quis gritar.

- Abre os olhos, Bela Adormecida! Você já tem uma família! E ela tá bem na sua frente! – berrou o aspirante a médico, sacudindo com força o Hunter mais novo.

- Le-leorio?

- Gon e Killua também são da família. Somos todos uma grande família. A sua família!

- Eu não... – Kurapika balançou a cabeça, a voz soando estranhamente líquida – Eu não quis dizer isso!

Lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto delicado, lágrimas que o Kuruta logo secou. Com um movimento brusco, desvencilhou-se de Leorio.

- Eu sei... Eu sei, tá bom? – disse, encarando o piso de madeira – Mas... Eles também são minha família... E você mesmo me ensinou que a gente não desiste da família. Eu só quero... – Kurapika levantou a cabeça – Eu só quero dar a eles um enterro digno.

Leorio ficou sem palavras. Duas lágrimas solitárias ainda rolavam pelo rosto do jovem. Mas seus olhos faiscavam. Tinham a mesma confiança que os olhos de Gon.

Parado ali, o rosto marcado por lágrimas, Kurapika parecia mais atraente que nunca. Corajoso, forte... E muito, muito burro.

- Ótimo... Então é bom que volte vivo.

- Pode deixar que não voltarei entre a vida e a morte. Voltarei bem vivo! – o Kuruta abriu um sorriso tão radiante quanto seus cabelos dourados.

- É bom mesmo! Saiba que, se voltar aqui ferido, eu vou... Eu vou... Eu vou beijar você!

Apenas dali a algumas horas, Leorio perceberia o quanto aquelas palavras soaram estranhas. Se Kurapika percebeu algo por trás delas, não disse.

- Voltarei vivo. – prometeu, já não sorrindo mais – Kurode?

- Cauuun? – o labrador aproximou-se com olhos tristonhos.

- Até logo, amigão. Vou partir em outra missão perigosa. Leorio cuidará de você.

Ele beijou o focinho do cachorro e acariciou sua orelha. Então, com seus trabalhos ali terminados, virou-se para sair da casa.

- Até mais, Leorio. E... – ele se virou – Obrigado.

Ele abriu a porta e fez uma careta ao receber a luz do sol no rosto. Recompondo-se, deu o primeiro passo para encarar o mundo lá fora.

- Kurapika!

Em um impulso, Leorio agarrou o pulso do Kuruta, que o fitou sem entender. O Hunter queria dizer muitas coisas. Também queria fazer muitas coisas. Mas não podia. Devia se conter.

- Não morra, hein? Tente não se machucar também.

Kurapika hesitou.

- O que mais machuca, Leorio, não é levar uma surra ou cair em batalha. É não fazer nada.

Ele recuperou sua mão e abriu um sorriso tímido.

- Até mais... Meu pediatra.

Então, antes que Leorio pudesse contê-lo de novo, o Hunter fugiu. Disparou na direção da floresta. Disparou na direção do lobo.

O aspirante a médico passou a mão pelos cabelos.

- Não fazer nada, é? Pois eu acho que o que machuca mesmo é amar você, Kurapika.


End file.
